


Lines of Poetry

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety Attacks, Attempted Murder, Attempted Seduction, Baby sitting, Bad Dirty Talk, Biting, Blood and Injury, Boys Will Be Boys, Cooking, Cooking Lessons, Dancing and Singing, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluids, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, Hacks, Hate Speech, Hurt Hank Anderson, Hurt/Comforting hank, Kinks, Lap Dances, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, Metal Refernces, Metallica References, Multi, Murder, Musical References, Near Death Experiences, Other, Panic Attacks, Past Domestic Violence, Pillow Talk, Please Don't Hate Me, Poetry, Punishment, References to Cutting, Self-Defense, Sex Talk, Slow Burn, Slow Updates, Smoking, Talking, Texting and Driving, absolutely will be musical references, fangs?, hardcore emotion, mainly convin and rk1700, man im bad at tags, mention of rk800-60, mention of vore, pinning, smut will probably occur when i do the most posting, stereotyping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-25 08:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17118188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Poetry in this world is not spoken often, but some nights connor just likes to sit in the park with a book of poetry and sit down while scanning through it and glance at the stars......a sudden shift in the leaves on the ground (fall) triggered him to look away and to that direction....was someone there?





	Lines of Poetry

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! i have written multiple stories but this one will be my first continuous one without abandonment, i will update weekly or maybe twice a week depending my schedule.  
> anyway i hope you enjoy this little story.

_**November 22nd, 3:06 AM.** _

_**Sunday.** _

 

* * *

 

 _Connor_ _let his audio-processors collect the sound of fallen leaves crunching underneath his feet, his calm personality melting into the night air, along with his breath that was puffing up into plums and curls of ice cold air. He blinked as he felt the cold air tingling on his cheeks, dusting a nearly invisible color over his face.   He gazed out dreamily into the night sky´s beautiful stars, a small smile drawing itself on Connor´s face as he sat down on a bench._

_this park of course was the one where hank shot him in the head once. bang bang. Wouldn't expect that right? (probably ;-;)  Connor sat down, staring out at the moon that reflected against his doe eyed optical units, not his fault they were done like that to make him look like he was yearning for it to come closer so he could just give it the puppy eyes or squeeze it in a hug big bear hug._

_Connor looked away from the bearing stone in the sky and down to the small but thick book he brought with him on this fair night. the light from the moon was just enough for him. he hummed in the night as his eyes scanned the page quiet literally._

_He felt shivers go down his spine, having done some diagnostic checks to see if his thirium and internal wiring were fine, it seemed to be the human emotion of uneasiness, cold air brushing his cheek in response as he let out a fake shuddered sigh. glancing up and to his left and to his right, what would be the point of looking behind him if his hearing sensitivity was all the way up at this point? A single leaf fell from a nearby tree his head whipped around and watched it fall to the orange stained piece of nature fall down. Focusing on it for a bit until he finally ripped his gaze,grazing his knuckle against the back of the bench as he looked down to the book, open to the near middle of it. he continued to read._

_It was like a pattern how he read, stare at the pages for 15 seconds and then flip the page, a good way to get information from texts as quickly as needed, although it took away the thrill of the story a bit, yet it beats not being able to read it in full context anyway! he lightly smiled at himself as he thought of what hank and sumo could look like now, knowing they would be asleep and on the couch is a funky combination._

_Sometimes when he was alone...dark thoughts sometimes would shroud his thought process and it would leave him vulnerable ash he thought to himself, the thought alone of hank being in danger or being shot again in this location...scared him. But its not to the point he needed a therapist or needed to tell someone...Not yet atleast. The dark sky around the moon drowned him in darkness, the moon staring down at him with passive agressive glare. he blinked up at it. He happened to have a lot of free time on his hands lately, which was surprising because he practically worked two jobs, Co-Leader to Jericho on Markus´s choice, it was surprising at first but he learned over the years how to go around with things and how to pull the ropes. connor hummed softly._

_Connors second job, at the DPD, It took time and a lot of effort to come back to the place he knew most. he couldn't find anything to do when he had to have left the DPD due to being a deviant and pursuing the revolution. Connor snapped his head around at the sound of leaves crinkling and being crushed. His optic-units widening and then dilating, giving him a more innocent look and then a indescribable look on his face. The cool air running through his hair and blowing some air, he faintly saw the outline of another person. ¨ Hello?¨ He called out at the shadow._

_There was no response other than the quick sound of someone leaving. Connor looked puzzled as so, deciding it would not be so wise as to chase after them, He did not know who that could be and they could be an android kidnapper for all he knew. The android simply stood up and closed his book, he left the park out to the street to see if they went this way to make sure he was not lured. After he was sure he called a taxi immediately, not being one to like to put himself in any danger._

_The Taxi service arrived at least almost half an hour later._

_Connor got home safely of course, hank and sumo asleep on the couch as he predicted, he grabbed a blanket from the closet in hanks room and draped it upon the two. he made sure though that he could find space for him and snuggled into the bunch. Shifting himself into stasis mode as he thought one final thought. ´Who was there?´_

* * *

 

_  
The night sky bore down onto the house of hank and connor (along with sumo) Anderson´s house. The streets respectively quiet as they should be to those of who sleep at night._

_Although on the opposite side of here was the city, buzzing with life of people who stayed awake around these times, One of those respective beings were Gavin Reed, he stared out his window with a cup of wine in his left hand. His face scrunched up from thinking a bit much  more than he usually does when he gets home. Even if he was tired from earlier he was still up, he was kind of a night owl along with every fucking one in the city who had a job._ _Gavin had his laptop out from the academy years of his life plugged into a pair of blue and black Candyfloss™ headphones (they dont exist so don´t bother looking it up) playing Phoenix by FoB, a classic 2013-2018 song. He softly tapped his finger on the side of the laptop as he used the other hand to file a report from a case from a week ago that he had yet to have done, but worry not, he was just about to finish and wrap up the report._

_The grown adult hit the enter key and set the laptop off his lap, taking a long sip of the wine before putting it on the table across of him. Now enjoying the smooth beat of ´Death of a bachelor´ by P!ATD as he hummed. Gavin looked up and stared out at his kitchens coffee maker.   though he looked away and got comfortable on his couch, he had a long enough day ahead of him. He did not want to have to get up and walk to his bedroom because his legs fell asleep so he just stayed there. letting his eyes droop and close while other pop songs lulled him to sleep._  
  He could wait till morning to bathe anyway.

_._

_._

_._

* * *

 

_The next morning the sound of files being typed away, printed out, and such buzzed on around him, he stood steadily by his desk that had a cactus on it with a report on the screen, he scanned through it with a straight face. This day would definitely be tough for him and just as he was to go to the break room he was called by the big man himself ¨GAVIN, Connor my office now¨ was all the captain had to say to put a certain short tempered asshole in a bad mood, though the man complied, meeting up with...._


End file.
